Inner Workings of the Teenage Mind
by AnnaxVakarian
Summary: Follow our favorite characters as they navigate through life down the drama filled hallways of high school. Based off of prompts from the August 2013 DDN on Doukga.
1. Texas Sized Stain

**_All characters of Inuyasha are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi; I only claim the idea behind the story as well as any and all original characters._**

**_-This is also found on Doukga under my pen-name Anna V-_**

***~This will be my first (ever) attempt at writing a Inuyasha fanfic, meaning reviews are greatly apperciated and tips/corrections are welcomed but please no flames.~***

**Prompt 1: Shopping**

**KagomePOV**

_The following is a true account into the mind of a teenager..._

_You have been warned._

"Kags, I seriously doubt that they will notice a stain that small."

Logically I knew what Sango was saying was true however the words flowing past my lips were anything but logical, "Sango are you serious? It's the size of freaking Texas, I haven't even bought the thing yet!"

I stomped my foot hoping to drive home the truth through my friend's mind, never again was I taking her shopping especially near clothes that would cost me half my allowance.

"So are you getting the shirt, Kags?"


	2. Sunny Side Up

**I had hope to have all the DDN prompts posted on the same day but given how my day went when I posted the first drabble, I was delayed.**

**Will be trying to get the majority of the prompts posted by the end of the day.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Prompt: Bright and Early**

**SessPOV**

'Has anyone ever truly hated the sun?'

I pondered this thought as I brushed my teeth.

Up, down, up, left, right, spit.

The motion of brushing my teeth distracted me though my reprieve was short lived as my loud mouth brother came stomping in behind me, "are you still brushing your teeth?"

I watched him through the mirror as I slowly stopped brushing not dignifying his question with a response, he huffed once before turning and leaving.

Up, down, up, left, right, spit.

'It looks like a sunny side up egg,' my thoughts returning to the infernal sun.


	3. I Can Do This

**-I'll be updating Teenage Mind every Friday until all prompts have been posted.-**

**I hope that everyone is enjoying Inner Workings because I am having a blast writing it!**

***~*Seeing how I haven't posted anything in awhile I am going to be nice and put up two drabbles this week one today to make up for the lack of updates & the other will be on Friday per the update schedule, ENJOY!*~***

**Prompt #3: Newbie**

**KagPOV**

Slinking down in my seat I attempted to hide myself, going to my last school had been bad but having to relive the experience at a completely different school had my stomach turning.

"Kags it's going to be ok" my ever cheerful mother supplied as she patted my knee before reaching past me to open the door, "I'll be here at 3 have a good day hun!"

As I finally got out of the car I turned to watch my mom flash one last smile before driving away, closing my eyes praying silently for strength.

'I can do this.'


	4. Popularity Pitfalls

**-I would like to thank my readers as well as my reviewers-**

**Prompt 5: Popular**

**SessPOV**

"So Sesshy what are you wearing for prom so I like know what color my dress should be?"

I have heard that question for what seemed like the millionth time and it wasn't even lunchtime yet, "honestly Kikyou I haven't even thought about it."

She pouted once then huffed, "fine but you better tell me soon!"

More than likely I would never tell her, I hated my popularity but what was I supposed to do? My high school career had been set as soon as I had stepped onto the field and nothing seemed to be able to change it.


	5. New Girl meet Popular Girl

**While I was in highschool we had the 'block' system for class scheduling meaning each class was an 1hr 30mins with a 30 to 40 minute lunch break, I will be using the 'block' system for Kags/Sess's school in this story.**

**- The prompt is bullying however I will not out right be addressing bullying I will mainly be setting the stage to have another character outside of Kags and Sess to entry, if you can guess who I'll post a new chapter tonight.-**

** I completely missed my Friday update so here it is, sorry for it being a little late! **

**Prompt #5: Bully**

**KagPOV**

First block was a breeze I had held out hope that my second block class would remain the same, however as soon as I walked through the door I knew my wishes were in vain.

The first thing that caught my eyes was a girl sitting on top of desk popping her girl and twirling her hair, screaming 'Oh Em Gee' at the top of her lungs as she flipped through a magazine.

'Maybe I can sneak out since the teacher isn't here yet.'

I turned on my feet to escape, "like who are you?'

I was caught.


End file.
